Alone
by Glasgow
Summary: !Spoilers pour The Sign of Three! Après le mariage de John, Sherlock, plus seul que jamais, se tourne vers la seule personne à même de le comprendre. Lestrade/Sherlock


Cet OS se passe juste après les évènements de The Sign of Three, donc si vous ne l'avez pas vu et que vous voulez garder la surprise il vaudrait mieux passer votre chemin pour l'instant, je fais effectivement allusion à plusieurs reprises à un ou deux détails de l'épisode. Pour les autres bienvenue ;) Comme amorcé dans cette nouvelle saison, j'utilise dans cette fic le Sherlock qui devient tout doucement humain, tout en restant tout de même fidèle à lui-même. Ce qui m'a frappé pendant le mariage de John, c'est vraiment la solitude qui émanait du détective, surtout vers la fin (la scène où il s'en va seul dans la nuit est une horreur de ce point de vue là) Mais Lestrade m'a fait la même impression, à le voir tout seul en train de boire pendant que les autres s'amusent... Bref, je n'ai alors pensé qu'une chose, ces deux là devaient se remonter le moral ensemble XD C'est chose faite ici ;) J'espère donc que vous apprécierez ma vision de leur fin de soirée. Vous avez vu le rating je suppose, vous avez donc une petit idée de la façon dont les choses vont se dérouler... Eh oui, il était dit que je ne resterais à l'amitié entre eux que le temps d'une seule fic^^

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Avançant dans l'allée trop soignée pour ne pas ne pas en être ennuyeuse, Sherlock fermait son manteau tout en se laissant gagner peu à peu par la drôle de sensation qui l'avait étreint toute la journée. C'était un sentiment nouveau pour lui, qui l'effrayait cruellement, comme tous les sentiments d'une manière générale. Il se sentait si désespérément seul. Alors que derrière lui, dans cette salle bondée et bruyante tous s'amusaient, lui s'en allait, seul. Bien sûr il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, ne cherchait pas vraiment la compagnie, et jusqu'à récemment cela ne lui avait jamais spécialement manqué. Il se fichait des interactions sociales avec autrui, même à l'époque de sa colocation avec John, même durant ses deux années d'exil… Et puis il avait fallu que John change de vie, projette de se marier, de le quitter, pour qu'il prenne conscience que lui aussi était capable de sentiments, et pouvait souffrir comme tout le monde.

Il s'était toujours senti un lien particulier avec le médecin, lien qu'il avait pourtant refusé d'analyser, mais désormais qu'il allait le perdre, il comprenait la nature véritable de son attachement. L'amour. Cela avait été dur à identifier, à accepter de la part d'un homme supposé ne rien éprouver, mais c'était ainsi. Et voilà qu'il devait laisser s'éloigner le seul homme à avoir jamais compté. Mary, la rivale, celle qui le lui avait enlevé, avait promis qu'entre John et lui, rien ne changerait, qu'ils continueraient à se voir, se fréquenter… Il avait acquiescé pour ne pas provoquer de crise, mais il savait bien sûr que tout serait différent. Désormais ils étaient deux, et bientôt trois, dans le cœur de John là où avant il était seul. Cette concurrence était déloyale, parce que John le disait lui-même, il n'était pas gay, or Sherlock était un homme, comment pouvait-il lutter dans ces conditions ? C'était impossible ! Alors il ferait exactement ce qu'il avait promis aux nouveaux mariés. Il serait toujours là pour eux. Et jamais il ne se plaindrait de voir John moins souvent. Tout pour rendre celui-ci heureux, parce que c'était l'essentiel désormais. Pour le reste, eh bien il saurait s'en accommoder comme il l'avait toujours fait.

S'éloignant du chemin de graviers dans sa volonté de ne pas rejoindre immédiatement la solitude de sa chambre, il évolua un moment dans le petit parc, l'une des raisons qui avait poussé le couple à choisir ce lieu de réception, en plus de la possibilité de loger tout le monde sur place. C'était un bel endroit, actuellement baigné par le clair de lune, mais le jeune homme, trop occupé à gérer ces sensations qui lui étaient encore si étrangères, n'en tint pas compte. Qu'importe la magie de son environnement, il était présentement dans son purgatoire.

Perdu dans ses pensé, il sursauta en entendant du bruit à proximité. Allant se dissimuler à l'abri d'un arbre, il vit alors Lestrade traverser l'allée d'un pas lent pour rejoindre l'hôtel. Sherlock eut un petit sourire las. Ainsi il n'était pas le seul à s'isoler prématurément. Rien de surprenant là-dedans, l'inspecteur avait passé quasiment tout le repas le nez dans un verre, semblant aussi seul que ne l'était le cadet, malgré la cohorte de gens heureux autour d'eux. Sherlock le regarda s'éloigner sans esquisser un geste pour se dévoiler, éprouvant du même coup un étrange pincement au cœur. Il avait beaucoup d'estime pour Lestrade. Greg, rectifia-t-il, ce prénom qu'il connaissait parfaitement, même s'il l'appelait chaque fois autrement. C'était plus un jeu qu'un réel manque d'intérêt. Après tout le policier était l'ami de toujours, qui avait été là pour lui bien avant que John n'entre dans sa vie, lui donnant du travail quand personne ne croyait en lui, l'épaulant quand il touchait le fond… Lestrade était quelqu'un de bien et pas aussi stupide que la majorité des gens. Et surtout, Lestrade était aussi seul qu'il ne l'était lui-même, parce que lui aussi avait commis l'absurdité d'aimer la mauvaise personne. Officiellement Sherlock n'était pas au courant des sentiments que nourrissait l'inspecteur pour son frère, mais chaque fois que ces deux là étaient dans la même pièce, pour une affaire le concernant en général, il ne pouvait manquer la tension, les non-dits. Lestrade était amoureux de Mycroft, mais celui-ci, plus solitaire que son jeune frère, le maintenait à distance, ne voulant se perdre dans une relation qu'il savait dénuée d'intérêts. Ainsi Greg et Sherlock étaient aussi pathétiques l'un que l'autre à attendre quelque chose qui ne viendrait jamais.

A nouveau seul dans le parc désormais désert, le détective resta immobile un moment à ruminer, tentant de gérer sa peine. Après de longues minutes il commença à pleuvoir. Ben voyons ! songea-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule agacé. C'était d'un cliché ! Ainsi aujourd'hui rien ne lui serait épargné. Résigné, il reprit finalement son chemin pour aller se mettre à l'abri dans sa chambre. Pourtant, une fois au premier étage de l'hôtel, il eut un regard douloureux vers la porte du fond du couloir, celle de la suite nuptiale, et dut faire de gros efforts pour ne pas songer à ce qui s'y déroulerait quelques heures plus tard. Se sentant plus sordide que jamais, il se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, mais au moment de récupérer sa carte magnétique au fond de sa poche il changea brusquement d'avis. Affronter le silence et la solitude il s'en sentait tout à coup incapable. Alors, sans réfléchir aux conséquences, sans songer à ce qu'il faisait, il se dirigea vers une autre porte, à laquelle il frappa discrètement, peut-être dans l'espoir que si l'homme sollicité ne réponde pas alors le choix serait fait pour lui. Mais le battant s'ouvrit rapidement sur un Lestrade à la mine fatiguée, cigarette à la bouche.

« Gabriel », dit-il en inclinant rapidement la tête.

Greg grogna mais ne fit même pas l'effort de le corriger, se contentant de s'écarter pour le laisser entrer.

« Ce n'est pas censé être une chambre non fumeur ? reprit le cadet.

- Tu es là pour m'arrêter ?

- J'ai laissé mes menottes avec notre ami photographe. »

Et tout à coup, Sherlock laissa tomber le masque ! Debout au milieu du tapis, manteau et cheveux détrempés goûtant lentement, il avait l'air d'un gamin perdu. Lestrade se sentit alors le devoir de veiller sur lui.

« Déshabille-toi, je vais te chercher une serviette. »

Le détective avait perdu jusqu'à sa verve habituelle, ne répondant rien, se contentant d'obtempérer en quelques geste maladroits. Et lorsque son ami revint de la petite salle de bain attenante il lui prit la serviette des mains et se frictionna les cheveux. Il se sentait tellement perdu qu'il n'avait même pas la force d'être gêné par la situation. Et pourtant il y aurait eu de quoi. Dans la chambre de son ami, vêtu de son seul sous-vêtement, l'air passablement malheureux alors qu'habituellement il se contrôlait si bien… Heureusement, malgré toutes les piques que lui-même lançait en permanence, Lestrade n'était pas du genre à se moquer, à profiter d'une quelconque faiblesse de sa part.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sherlock ?

- Rien, affirma celui-ci en se laissant tomber sur le petit canapé.

- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi intelligent que toi…

- Pas peut-être !

- Mais je sais voir que tu souffres. Que tu le veuilles ou non, j'ai appris à te connaître depuis tout ce temps. Tu as joué la comédie toute la journée ! Ça a fait plaisir à John c'est certain et c'est gentil de ta part. Mais toi…

- Je vais très bien ! Je suis heureux pour John.

- Ah oui, vraiment ? Tellement heureux que tu les as plantés au début de la soirée et que tu te retrouves en caleçon dans ma chambre. »

Le policier, qui jusque-là faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, s'assit près de lui, lui tendant la nouvelle cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer. Sherlock l'accepta de bon cœur et ferma les yeux en aspirant la fumée, autant pour savourer que se redonner une contenance.

« Toi aussi tu as quitté la fête, remarqua-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Eh bien j'ai passé l'âge de me trémousser sur une piste de danse.

- A la réflexion oui, tu as probablement bien fait de leur épargner ce spectacle.

- C'est ça, moque toi de moi. Il n'empêche, je n'ai pas oublié ma première question, à laquelle tu as pris soin de ne pas répondre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Lestrade, est-ce que je peux dormir ici ?

- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai parlé de dormir, rien d'autre.

- Je m'en doute. Je ne suis pas John, alors… »

Sherlock haussa un sourcil en le fixant plus intensément. Ainsi il savait ?

« Tu n'es pas discret », plaida l'aîné.

Seul un haussement d'épaules lui répondit. Le détective lui rendit sa cigarette sans le lâcher du regard. Et Lestrade, comme toujours, capitula.

« Bien sûr que tu peux dormir ici, dit-il donc avec un soupir. Mais tu sais, il va falloir t'y habituer. Je sais que jusqu'au bout tu as espéré qu'il revienne à Baker Street. Je crois qu'il est clair à présent que ça n'arrivera plus.

- Eh bien si cette nuit tu n'es pas insupportable, je pourrai venir chaque soir dans ton appartement.

- C'est ça, oui, ironisa Lestrade avant de terminer la cigarette. J'imagine bien que c'est dur, qu'il va te manquer, mais tu savais dès le début qu'il ne voudrait pas de toi. Pas comme ça en tout cas.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Il ne t'abandonnera pas tout à fait. Et Mary ne l'empêchera certainement pas de venir te voir.

- Pour l'instant. Mais quand l'enfant sera là…

- L'enfant ?

- Mary est enceinte !

- Ouah !

- Oui, et là je me rends compte que John aurait certainement préféré te l'annoncer lui-même. Bref, ils auront donc un enfant, pas sûr que John ait encore la patience pour un deuxième.

- Mais il t'aime. Oh, pas comme tu voudrais, mais il t'aime vraiment, alors contente-toi de ça.

- Comme tu te contentes de ce que mon frère t'offre ? »

Lestrade ne fit même pas mine d'être étonné que Sherlock sache concernant Mycroft.

« Ton frère ne m'offre absolument rien, dit-il donc, il ne se manifeste que lorsqu'il a besoin de mon aide pour te gérer. Et je ne veux certainement pas parler de lui ce soir. Ni a aucun autre moment d'ailleurs. »

Sherlock eut une grimace. Définitivement il n'était pas le seul à souffrir. Etrangement cela ne lui remontait pas le moral pour autant.

« John a essayé de l'inviter, reprit-il. Il pensait qu'à vous voir dans un contexte aussi léger permettrait quelque chose.

- Et Mycroft a refusé bien sûr. Voilà qui ne va pas me remonter le moral même si je n'en suis pas surpris. »

S'interrompant, Lestrade se leva et alla jeter son mégot par la fenêtre entrouverte.

« Mais assez parlé de lui à présent. Si je ne suis pas digne de sa compagnie, alors je ne vais pas lui faire l'honneur de penser à lui. »

Remarque absurde dans la mesure où il était bien incapable de se sortir ce satané politicien de la tête, mais le nier était bon pour le moral.

Peu après les deux hommes étaient allongés côte à côte sous la couette, dans l'obscurité réconfortante, parfaitement immobiles et silencieux. Lestrade se sentait troublé par la présence de son ami. Ce n'était pas tant la proximité, mais surtout l'apparente fragilité de Sherlock qui était déconcertante. Bien sûr il savait depuis toujours que le gamin n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il voulait bien le prétendre, mais voir sa carapace se fendiller était quelque chose auquel il n'était pas prêt. Probablement parce que c'était trop soudain. Encore que, Sherlock avait eu deux ans pour devenir humain à vivre si loin de ses proches. Cet exil l'avait changé, Greg en prenait enfin tout la mesure et quelque part c'était douloureux de le voir souffrir, d'être aussi vulnérable à cause de John.

« Tu peux me parler si tu veux Sherlock », proposa-t-il d'une voix douce.

Seul le plus parfait des silences lui répondit et un moment il crut que son compagnon s'était endormi. Mais après de longues minutes, la voix mal assurée du cadet raisonna finalement.

« Quand il m'a demandé d'être son témoin, il m'a dit que j'étais son meilleur ami…

- Parce que tu en doutais ?

- Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de notion. Mais… une chose est sûre…

- Oui ?

- J'aurais voulu… être plus que son meilleur ami.

- Je sais. Je comprends ta peine, et c'est inutile de nier. Cela dit, c'était bien tout ce que tu as fait pour lui aujourd'hui.

- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait.

- C'était bien », répéta Lestrade.

Sherlock hocha lentement la tête puis se mura une nouvelle fois dans le mutisme. Cela ne dérangeait pas Greg. Epauler un ami il savait le faire, et estimait que c'était son devoir. Mais il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les sentiments d'autrui. Et puis il avait bien assez à devoir composer avec ses propres soucis, sa propre solitude. Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de tomber amoureux de Mycroft Holmes ? Dans le genre, il n'aurait pu y avoir pire pour se compliquer une vie déjà loin d'être facile. Les dernière heures en cela avait été un calvaire. Voir l'heureux couple fraîchement marié aussi épanoui, les autres invités tellement joyeux… Tout cela n'avait contribué qu'à lui faire davantage prendre conscience de l'échec de sa vie. Heureusement il y avait eu l'alcool et le speech improbable de Sherlock, puis un meurtrier à mettre derrière les barreaux, ce qu'il faisait le mieux au monde, pour suffisamment l'occuper.

Le plus dur avait probablement été pour lui le moment de la première danse des jeunes mariés. Tant d'émotions, d'amour, se dégageait de leur étreinte. Cela avait ramené le policier à son propre mariage, encore un échec, puis à Mycroft, avec lequel il se serait imaginé sans mal sur cette piste de danse. Alors il avait plaqué un sourire de circonstance sur ses lèvres et avait subi. Et lorsque tous les invités s'étaient joints à la fête, il s'était très vite éclipsé, n'en pouvant plus de ces débordements de bonne humeur, là où lui ruminait sa peine.

La visite surprise de Sherlock, si elle l'avait pris au dépourvu, lui avait au moins donné l'opportunité de se changer les idées, de cesser pour un instant de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Et puis voir que d'autres que lui étaient malmenés par leurs sentiments lui offrait une forme de réconfort. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il ne se sentait pas totalement seul.

Il ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de trouver vite le sommeil, éprouvant un apaisement inattendu dans la respiration lente et régulière près de lui. Cela faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un dans son lit pour une fois, même si c'était en tout bien tout honneur.

Ce dernier détail fut pourtant sacrément remis en question quelques minutes plus tard lorsque Holmes, qui finalement ne dormait pas davantage que lui, se rapprocha du policier, posant une main sur son torse.

« Sherlock ? »

Pas de réponse, mais le cadet ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin. Tandis que ses doigts s'activaient sur le tee-shirt en une caresse paresseuse, il approcha son visage de celui de son compagnon, le fixa un instant, un air parfaitement indéfinissable éclairant ses traits, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris, Lestrade, s'il ne le repoussa pas, ne répondit pas au baiser. Alors Sherlock se recula un peu, l'interrogeant du regard. Une nouvelle fois il paraissait si fragile, si peiné, que Greg s'en voulut pour ne pas s'être montré plus réceptif.

« Quoi ? interrogea le brun.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Eh bien tu aimes John et…

- Oui je sais, à tes yeux je ne suis pas le bon Holmes. Mais justement, John n'est pas là, pas davantage que Mycroft, or nous deux nous sentons seuls, alors pourquoi ne pas passer du bon temps ensemble, entre adultes consentants ?

- C'est absurde, plaida Lestrade.

- Ce qui serait absurde c'est de laisser passer cette occasion. Il y a si longtemps que je n'ai pas… et je suis sûr qu'il en est de même pour toi. Juste cette nuit… histoire d'oublier tout ce qui ne va pas. Je deviens humain Greg, et cela m'effraie. Offre-moi l'occasion d'oublier.

- Tu as remarqué ? C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles Greg. »

Sherlock sourit et l'aîné eut plus que jamais l'impression d'avoir un gamin vulnérable dans son lit. Profiter de lui dans ces conditions, aussi tentant que cela paraisse, ne semblait que plus malsain. Mais le détective, habitué à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, et ne s'arrêtant certainement pas à ce genre de considération, s'éloigna le temps de se débarrasser de son caleçon. Puis il revint s'installer à califourchon sur son ami, bien décidé à balayer chacune de ses objections stupides. Et pour cela il avait la technique entre baisers et caresses. Lestrade tenta bien de résister, de le repousser, mais il n'était qu'un homme après tout et avoir dans ses bras un compagnon prenant à ce point les devants ne pouvait guère l'aider à garder la tête sur les épaules. Alors il capitula, posant deux mains impatientes sur le corps dénudé et offert, savourant la douceur de cette peau si pâle. Bon dieu, Sherlock se rendait-il compte à quel point il était bandant à se mouvoir ainsi sur son bassin ? C'était bien trop tentant.

Sherlock eut tôt fait de le débarrasser à son tour de ses vêtements et leurs corps semblèrent se découvrir avec le plus grand intérêt. Greg eut un soupir de contentement lorsque le gamin s'allongea ensuite lui, que leurs érections se caressèrent. Plus de doutes désormais, aussi déplacée que soit cette étreinte, il ne ferait plus rien pour l'interrompre. C'était bon d'avoir ce corps si fin, si souple, qui se donnait pour lui. Et Sherlock était fort, très fort, pour faire monter le désir. Ses mains étaient partout, titillant, flattant ça et là, ses lèvres ne quittaient pas les siennes, les goûtant encore et encore. C'était parfait. De surcroît en fermant les yeux l'aîné arrivait presque à conserver durant quelques secondes l'illusion d'avoir un tout autre Holmes entre ses bras.

Sherlock attrapa alors les mains de son compagnon et les amena jusqu'à ses fesses ouvertes. Quand il comprit ce qu'il attendait de lui, Lestrade se força à se reprendre un instant. Si le cadet voulait aller jusqu'au bout soit, mais il n'allait pas faire l'impasse sur le confort.

« Attends, dit-il d'une voix sûre devant la mine incertaine du brun. Je vais trouver quelque chose qui fera l'affaire dans la salle de bain. »

Le brun eut un grognement de frustration quand il se retrouva seul sur le lit. Lui était prêt à serrer les dents pour satisfaire l'envie qui le rongeait. Et puis une douleur physique aurait pu lui faire oublier un temps celle de ce cœur qu'il venait de se découvrir. Mais c'était bien Greg ça, à casser la spontanéité pour veiller sur lui, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

L'inspecteur revint bien vite avec une bouteille ce crème hydratante au nom de l'hôtel. Il reprit place auprès de Sherlock, qui ne l'avait pas quitté un instant du regard depuis son retour dans la pièce.

« Sherlock, tu es sûr ? Tu l'as déjà fait ?

- La théorie du sociopathe puceau en prend un coup n'est-ce pas ? »

Le policier eut un haussement d'épaules indiquant que cela ne le regardait pas vraiment, mais le cadet eut un petit rire sans joie.

« Disons que durant ces deux ans j'ai dû faire certaines choses pour m'assurer la coopération des gens qu'il fallait. Rien dont je ne sois forcément fier, mais je n'en ai pas honte non plus. »

Cela faisait décidément trop d'informations pour Greg, qui se mordit la lèvre. Il avait toujours apprécié le Sherlock qui gardait une part de mystère, conservait ses petits secrets.

« Rien de bien plaisant j'imagine, dit-il dans un murmure. Alors franchement si c'est pour te rappeler ces expériences on n'est pas obligés de… Je ne voudrais pas que tu…

- Pour l'amour du ciel Gareth ! Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu pourrais m'obliger à quoi que ce soit ?

- Greg ! grogna l'aîné.

- Restons-en à Lestrade, c'est peut-être plus simple finalement. »

Les mots avaient été prononcés sans la moindre méchanceté mais le policier les trouva tout particulièrement violents. C'était du Sherlock tout craché, même blessé, même fragile, il pouvait faire mal. Un instant Lestrade faillit faire marche arrière, en rester là et proposer de dormir sur le canapé. Tout cela commençait à prendre des proportions catastrophiques, déjà que cela n'avait pas été l'idée du siècle au départ. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le matelas, Sherlock le retint d'une poigne autoritaire.

« Je n'ai aucune intention de te laisser te défiler », décréta le détective de sa voix délicieusement rauque.

Et Greg sut à cet instant que les dés étaient jetés. Ils étaient aussi pathétiques l'un et l'autre à espérer trouver en l'autre le moyen de fuir même pour un instant un quotidien morne. Chacun amoureux d'un autre homme, voilà qu'ils cherchaient à soulager les cœurs malmenés. Et pourtant où était le mal ? Si cela pouvait les apaiser, même pour seulement quelques minutes, autant en profiter. D'autant qu'ils semblaient parfaitement raccord pour le coup, ce qui éviterait une éventuelle déception ensuite. L'aîné eut un soupir résigné mais se laissa néanmoins repousser sur le lit, Sherlock s'allongea immédiatement sur lui. Approchant son visage de celui du policier, il murmura en frôlant ses lèvres des siennes.

« Prépare-moi. »

Greg avait compris précédemment que cela se passerait ainsi, ce qui ne l'empêchait d'être surpris. Le détective n'était effectivement pas du genre à se laisser faire, à lâcher les rênes. Mais après tout ce soir rien ne tournait rond. Le simple fait qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire l'amour ensemble en était la meilleure des confirmations. Alors il enduisit ses doigts de crème et les ramena entre les fesses de son amant. Celui-ci se tendit sous l'intrusion mais quand Lestrade voulu se retirer il le fusilla du regard.

« N'y pense même pas ! » grogna-t-il.

Et il écrasa vivement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour étouffer le gémissement qui montait en lui tandis que le premier doigt progressait en lui. Comme indiqué plus tôt, ce n'était pas sa première fois et ses amants précédents ne s'étaient pas montrés particulièrement tendres alors il savait encaisser. Il n'était de toute façon pas là pour s'arrêter à un petit inconfort physique. La douleur n'était rien de toute façon en comparaison de celle de son esprit qui ne trouvait pas le repos. Mais Lestrade évidemment était comme John, toujours à se préoccuper d'autrui aussi mit-il moins d'ardeur dans sa caresse en lui.

« Sherlock, on n'est pas obligés, on peut très bien en rester là. Tu as l'air tendu et notre position n'est pas idéale, pas plus que cette foutue crème…

- Oh Lestrade, pourquoi tant d'hésitations ? Je t'ai dit ce que je voulais pourtant. »

Une nouvelle fois l'aîné ne put que capituler. Si le regard du détective demeurait triste, il n'en apparaissait pas moins sûr de lui. Lestrade reprit donc sa tâche, parvenant même enfin à y trouver son compte, savourant ce qu'il faisait. Holmes était terriblement étroit, les mouvements de son bassin, tandis qu'il ruait pour en profiter davantage, terriblement entêtants… . C'était un plaisir que de le découvrir ainsi en demande.

Finalement Sherlock, toujours dans son désir de garder les commandes malgré les apparences, se redressa, repoussant les mains de son compagnon. Attrapant la bouteille de crème, il récupéra ce qu'il en restait et l'appliqua soigneusement sur l'érection de l'aîné, en profitant pour le caresser en même temps. Lestrade ferma les yeux, appréciant les sensations que l'autre savait faire monter en lui en même temps qu'il savourait la perspective de ce qui allait suivre. Plus de doutes possibles désormais, bien qu'il ait déjà commencé à s'y faire depuis un petit moment au vue de la tournure des choses, il allait faire l'amour à Sherlock. Mieux, Sherlock allait se donner à lui, ce gamin trop sexy pour être honnête, aussi désespérément insupportable qu'il était attirant, allait s'offrir à lui. C'était… excitant. Tellement excitant que Greg en oublia pour quelques instants que c'était néanmoins un tout autre membre de la famille qu'il aurait voulu avoir auprès de lui dans cette même situation. Au diable Mycroft et sa foutue retenue !

« Arrête de penser ! grogna Sherlock en resserrant sa poigne sur le membre tendu, ce qui arracha un couinement autant d'inconfort que de plaisir à l'inspecteur. J'apprécierais, lorsque nous aurons fini, reprit le petit génie d'un ton professoral, que nous ne reparlions plus jamais de ceci. Normalement ce que je m'apprête à faire avec toi je ne le fais jamais sans une obligation quelconque. Et si j'ai bien envie de goûter au plaisir que j'espère tu sauras me donner, je m'emploierai ensuite à oublier cette étreinte. »

Au moins les choses étaient claires. Un coup, une fois, juste pour se changer les idées… Pas plus mal, les deux hommes étaient dans les mêmes dispositions, Lestrade n'avait donc guère de raison de se plaindre. Il hocha la tête avant de répondre d'une voix plus rauque que jamais.

« J'ai déjà du mal à croire que c'est vraiment en train d'arriver alors je n'aurais pas de difficultés ensuite à me convaincre que c'était un putain de rêve.

- Bien. Et évite ensuite de penser à moi lors de tes prochaines masturbations en solitaire. Je le saurais forcément et ça me mettrait profondément mal à l'aise.

- Sans vouloir être blessant gamin, j'ai bien assez de ton insensible de frère pour peupler mes fantasmes.

- Que cela reste ainsi alors. Si Mycroft ne voit pas d'inconvénients à nourrir l'imagination d'un esprit si médiocre c'est son problème. »

Greg allait s'offusquer de la méchanceté de tels propos avant de se souvenir que c'était Sherlock. Le connaissant, il n'avait même pas pensé à mal en disant cela. Le cadet ne lui laissa de toute façon guère le temps de s'appesantir. Délaissant son sexe dur, Holmes s'installa soigneusement à califourchon sur son bassin et lentement s'empala sur la hampe, fermant les yeux et grognant à mesure qu'il la sentait progresser en lui. Merde ! songea Lestrade, voilà qui était tout à fait Sherlock. Garder le contrôle tout en donnant l'impression de s'offrir. Cette position n'aurait pu mieux lui convenir.

Bien décidé à lui laisser mener la danse à ce stade, Greg se contenta de poser les mains sur les hanches fines tandis que celles de Sherlock atterrissaient sur son bas-ventre. Et comme convenu ce fut le cadet qui imposa le rythme, allant et venant avec savoir-faire autour de la virilité qui l'emplissait si bien. Greg n'avait pas grand-chose à faire à part en profiter tout en gémissant son plaisir. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer Sherlock si accueillant ni si doué. Il contempla le visage rougit, les prunelles brillantes de son amant, puis lâcha une de ses hanches pour poser plutôt sa main sur le membre raide qui bougeait contre son ventre au rythme de leurs ébats. Titillant un instant le gland déjà humide, il le masturba ensuite, se délectant des petits cris qu'il parvenait à arracher à l'homme habituellement tellement maître de ses émotions. Sentant le désir lui brûler les reins, la jouissance arriver, le policier baissa les paupières et ne put s'empêcher de penser à Mycroft, qu'il aurait tant voulu posséder de cette façon.

Enfin les deux hommes atteignirent l'orgasme dans un parfait ensemble et Greg, perdu à imaginer l'aîné des Holmes, ne releva qu'avec un détachement absolu que Sherlock grognait le prénom de Watson lorsqu'il se répandit entre ses doigts. Quelle paire déplorable ils faisaient !

Rapidement, la respiration toujours haletante, Sherlock roula sur le côté, maintenant soigneusement une certaine distance avec son amant. Lentement il redescendait sur terre, se sentant plus pathétique que jamais. Et pourtant un instant, un bref instant, il s'était senti apaisé lorsqu'il avait pu oublier que ce n'était pas John qu'il avait en lui, qu'il caressait… Il n'en éprouva en revanche aucune culpabilité vis-à-vis de Lestrade, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas eu lui non plus la primeur de ses pensées.

Lorsque l'autre homme remonta la couette sur eux, le cadet fut heureux qu'il ne parle pas. Inutile de compliquer une situation déjà bien difficile de quelques déclarations maladroites. Ils avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient à faire, y avaient éprouvé une certaine forme de contentement, inutile de revenir dessus. Et dès le lendemain ils seraient bien inspirés de passer à autre chose, pour le bien de tous les partis concernés.

Au loin les deux hommes purent entendre les notes entêtantes de la musique, et l'un et l'autre furent frappés de leur propre solitude. Jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis aussi seuls alors même qu'ils étaient si prêts l'un de l'autre.

**THE END.**


End file.
